17/95
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 95-قُل لَّوْ كَانَ فِي الأَرْضِ مَلآئِكَةٌ يَمْشُونَ مُطْمَئِنِّينَ لَنَزَّلْنَا عَلَيْهِم مِّنَ السَّمَاء مَلَكًا رَّسُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 95-Kul lev kâne fîl ardı melâiketun yemşûne mutmainnîne le nezzelnâ aleyhim mines semâi meleken resûlâ(resûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kul : de * 2. lev : eğer, şâyet * 3. kâne : oldu * 4. fî el ardı : yeryüzünde * 5. melâiketun : melekler * 6. yemşûne : yürürler * 7. mutmainnîne : mutmain olanlar (olarak), yerleşip yaşayanlar * 8. le nezzelnâ : elbette indirirdik * 9. aleyhim : onlara * 10. min es semâi : semadan * 11. meleken : melek * 12. resûlen : resûl Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 95-De ki: Yeryüzünde melekler bulunsaydı da rahat rahat gezselerdi onlara gökten bir meleği peygamber olarak gönderirdik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 95-De ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde (insan değil de) tatmin bulmuş yürüyen melekler olsaydı, biz de onlara gökten elçi olarak elbette melek gönderirdik." Ahmet Varol Meali * 95-De ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde sakin sakin yürüyen melekler olsaydı elbette onlara peygamber olarak gökten bir melek gönderirdik." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 95-De ki: 'Yeryüzünde yerleşip dolaşanlar melek olsalardı, biz de onlara gökten peygamber olarak bir melek gönderirdik.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 95-De ki: “Eğer yeryüzünde, (insanlar yerine) yerleşip dolaşan melekler olsaydı, elbette onlara gökten bir melek peygamber indirirdik.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 95-Şunu söyle: Eğer yeryüzünde yerleşmiş gezip dolaşan melekler olsaydı, elbette onlara gökten, peygamber olarak bir melek gönderirdik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 95-De ki: 'Yeryüzünde yerleşip dolaşan melekler olsaydı onlara gökten bir meleği elçi gönderirdik.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 95-Söyle onlara: «Eğer yeryüzünde uslu uslu yürüyen melekler olsaydı, elbette onlara gökten melek olan bir peygamber gönderirdik!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 95-Söyle onlara eğer, Arzda hep uslu uslu yürüyen Melâike olsa idi elbette onlara Semâdan Melek bir Resul gönderdik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 95-De ki: «Eğer yeryüzünde mutmainler olarak yürür melekler olsa idi elbette onlara gökten resûl olan bir melek indirirdik.» Muhammed Esed * 95-Onlara (şu sözümüzü) ilet: "Eğer yeryüzünde yurt tutup dolaşan melekler olsaydı, o zaman onlara elçi olarak şüphesiz gökten bir melek indirirdik!" Suat Yıldırım * 95-Onlara de ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde melekler yerleşip dolaşsalardı o zaman Biz onlara melek elçi gönderirdik." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 95-De ki: "Eğer yer yüzünde uslu uslu yürüyen melekler olsaydı, elbette onlara gökten bir meleği elçi gönderirdik." Şaban Piriş Meali * 95-De ki: -Eğer yeryüzünde yürüyen ve nimetlerinden istifade eden melekler olsaydı; biz onlara elçi olarak gökten bir melek indirirdik. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 95-De ki: Yeryüzünün sakinleri olarak orada melekler dolaşsaydı, o zaman Biz onlara elçi olarak gökten bir melek indirirdik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 95-De ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde doygunluğa ulaşmış melekler dolaşır olsaydı, elbette gökten onlara bir melek resul gönderirdik." Yusuf Ali (English) * 95- Say, "If there were settled, on earth, angels walking about(2300) in peace and quiet, We should certainly have sent them down from the heavens an angel for a messenger." M. Pickthall (English) * 95- Say: If there were in the earth angels walking secure, We had sent down for them from heaven an angel as messenger. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 95- (Ey Muhammed! Mekkelilere) şöyle de: "Eğer yeryüzünde huzur içinde yürüyüp duran melekler olsaydı, elbette onlara gökten peygamber olarak bir melek indirirdik." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *94- Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman, insanları inanmaktan alıkoyan şey, onların: "Allah, elçi olarak bir beşer mi gönderdi?" demelerinden başkası değildir.(107) 95- De ki: "Eğer yeryüzünde (insan değil de) tatmin bulmuş yürüyen melekler olsaydı, biz de onlara gökten elçi olarak elbette melek gönderirdik."(108) 96- De ki: "Benimle aranızda şahid olarak Allah yeter; kuşkusuz O, kullarından gerçeğiyle haberdardır, görendir."(109) 97- Allah, kimi hidayete ulaştırırsa, işte o, hidayet bulmuştur, kimi de saptırırsa onlar için O'nun dışında asla veliler bulamazsın.(110) Kıyamet günü, biz onları yüzükoyun körler, dilsizler ve sağırlar olarak haşrederiz.(111) Onların barınma yerleri cehennemdir; ateşi sükûn buldukça, çılgın alevini onlara arttırırız. AÇIKLAMA 107. Bu, bir insanın Allah'ın elçisi olmayacağı konusundaki yanlış kanaatinin tüm çağlardaki cahil insanlar arasında yaygın olduğunu gösterir. Onlar sadece insan olduğu, yemek yediği, karısı ve çocukları olduğu için bir elçiyi reddetmişlerdir. Buna mukabil, zaman geçtikçe peygamberlerin takipçileri de onun insan olmadığına ve sadece elçi olduğuna inanmaya başlamışlardır. Bu nedenle bazıları peygamberlerini ilâh edinmiş, bazıları onu Allah'ın oğlu, bazıları da Allah'ın cisimleşmiş şekli olarak kabul etmişlerdir. Kısacası cahil insanlar hiç bir zaman bir insanın Allah'ın peygamberi olabileceği gerçeğini kabul etmemişlerdir. Açıklama için bkz. Yasin, an: 11. 108. Buradan Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) sadece vahyi tebliğ etmek için değil aynı zamanda ona uygun bir hayat tarzı kurmak üzere de gönderildiği çıkmaktadır. O, vahyin ilkelerini insani şartlara uygulamalı ve getirdiği daveti anlamaya ve dinlemeye çalışanların yanlış anlayışlarını ortadan kaldırmalıdır. Bunun yanısıra Hz. Peygamber, müminleri vahyi öğretilere dayanan bir toplum oluşturacak şekilde eğitmelidir. Davetine karşı çıkan ve onu reddedenlerle bâtıla giden yolları kapatmak ve Allah'ın elçi göndermede gayesi olan ıslahı gerçekleştirmek için savaşmalıdır. Tüm bunların insan topluluğu içinde gerçekleştirilmesi gerektiğinden bu görevi sadece bir insan (peygamber) başarabilir. Eğer elçi olarak bir melek gönderilseydi, onun yapabileceği tek şey vahyi insanlara iletmek, aktarmak olurdu. Çünkü o insanlarla birlikte yaşayıp onların yaşayışını düzeltmek için onların hayatlarına ve meselelerine ortak olamazdı. O halde sadece insan olan bir elçinin bu göreve uygun olduğu kabul edilmesi gereken apaçık bir gerçektir. 109. Yani, "Allah, benim sizi ıslah etmek için harcadığım tüm çabalardan ve sizin benim görevimi engellemek için harcadığınız tüm çabalardan haberdardır. O'nun şahitliği yeter, çünkü nihai hükmü O verecektir." 110. Bu ayette Kur'an ilâhî bir kuralı ortaya koymaktadır. Allah, sadece kendi hidayetine uymayı isteyen kimseyi doğru yola ulaştırır ve sapmak isteyenin de sapıtmasına izin verir. Bundan sonra Allah'ın hidayet kapısını kapadığı kimseyi doğru yola getirmeye hiç kimsenin gücü yetmez, çünkü o kimse inatçılığı ve sapıklıktaki ısrarı nedeniyle hidayetten mahrum edilmiştir. Şu açık bir gerçektir ki, eğer bir kimse hakka sırtını döner ve bâtıla bağlanırsa, dünyada onu bâtıldan çevirip hakka döndürebilecek hiç bir güç yoktur. Çünkü bu sapıklıktan sonra Allah böyle bir kimse için haktan daha da uzaklaşıp bâtıla daha çok sevgi duymasına neden olan vesileler yaratır. 111. Kıyamet gününde onlar kör, sağır ve dilsiz olarak diriltileceklerdir, çünkü onlar bu dünyada iken hakkı görmediler, hakkı duymadılar, hakkı konuşmadılar. Kör, sağır, dilsizler gibi davrandılar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *95. Onlara (şu sözümüzü) ilet: "Eğer yeryüzünde yurt tutup dolaşan melekler olsaydı, o zaman onlara elçi olarak şüphesiz gökten bir melek indirirdik!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *95. De ki: Eğer yeryüzünde yerleşmişler olarak gezip dolaşan melekler olsa idi elbette onlara gökten Peygamber olarak bir melek indirirdik. 95. Allah Teâlâ da o yanlış düşünenlere cevap olmak üzere Yüce Peygamberine hitaben buyuruyor ki, Resulüm!. Onlara (de ki: Eğer yeryüzünde yerleşmişler olarak) yani: Yeryüzünü vatan edinerek (gezip dolaşan melekler olsa idi elbette onlara) defalarca (gökten elçi olarak bir melek indirirdik) onlara vazifelerini telkin edip, kendileri için hak yolu gösterip dururlardı, İnsan cinsini irşat edecek zatın o cinsten olması hikmet gereğidir. Böyle bir maksadı temin etmek ve kolaylaştırmak için en münasip çare budur. Binaenaleyh yeryüzünde sürekli olarak melekler değil, insanlar yaşadıkları için onlara gönderilen Peygamberin de bir mübarek, seçkin insan olması, bir hikmet gereğidir, bir ilâhî lütuf eseridir.